


契约情人（40）

by yuno27



Category: all腾
Genre: M/M, 艾沈 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuno27/pseuds/yuno27
Summary: 抹布，SM，慎入





	契约情人（40）

40.

林董像看一场表演一样看着沈腾把衣服一件件脱掉，摆出一副温柔和善的笑脸来向他招手。

沈腾挪过去，才刚到床边就被他猛地一伸手拽住胳膊拉得扑在了自己身上，顺势两手将他搂住，掌心贴着大腿根辗转，揉着臀肉向上一路摸上去，然后一翻身将他压在身下，手掌随之转过来盖上他的胸脯，粗鲁地揉捏着用指缝夹住乳尖，低头看着他的表情笑了一声：“这么多年过去，当年的小可怜也长大了。不得不说，还挺叫人回味和想念的呢。”

沈腾皱了皱眉，抿起嘴把头侧到一边，林董便捏过他的下巴对上他的眼睛，另一只手直接摸索着将手指往里探，声音沉冷下来：“不过这欠操的模样可是一点没变。”

 

毫无润滑的强行进入痛得沈腾唇线紧绷，呼吸开始乱了节奏，只是咬着牙一声不吭。

林董将费力挤进去的一个指节撤出来，捏着他下巴的手转而拍拍他的脸：“放心，我可舍不得让你流血。”

说着放开沈腾直接起身，从床头柜的抽屉里取出一瓶润滑剂扔在沈腾身上，脸上微笑的表情像劣质的面具一样一瞬间被撕掉，变成了阴沉的冷漠：“自己来。”

 

沈腾沉下心来拿起那瓶润滑剂，一手撑着床支起自己的身体，半靠在床头，垂着眼睛不去注意那赤裸裸的淫邪目光，屈膝分开双腿，将润滑剂倒在掌心，用自己的手指试着进行扩张。

“太磨蹭了。”没过多久林董便冷笑了一声，“看来是时间隔得太久，以前教你的东西都忘光了？怎么，越长大越废物，还需要从头调教一遍吗？”

沈腾浑身一震，那些埋藏在时间背后暗无天日的不堪记忆开始有卷土重来的苗头，这让他的手微微发抖，努力克制着加快了速度，而后抽出手指，分开的双腿蜷曲而颤抖地抬高，他两手抱紧双膝，用力低着头艰难地逼自己吐字：“请…您……”

林董假意皱着眉偏头：“你说什么？”

沈腾停滞了一下，强迫自己努力放大了一点音量：“请您…操我……”

林董笑着解开皮带蹬掉衣服，重新压上去将阴茎挤进那濡湿的穴口，扳过沈腾的脸来亲了一口：“这才是我那听话又漂亮的小贱货。”

 

林董一手拉开沈腾的手把他整个人按躺下去，拉起他的腰由上而下地大肆插干，沈腾忍耐着腰骨像是要折断一样的疼痛闭上眼睛不去看他，林董却抓着他的头发强迫他睁开眼，啧啧有声道：“这么紧……难不成艾伦那小子凭白入戏那么深，却还没有操过你吗？那可真是亏大了。”

沈腾因为他的话而浑身一紧，呼吸一下子乱了频率，强忍的呻吟也颤抖着漏出几个音节，眼底浮现出慌乱的水光。

林董被他绞得险些立刻缴械，掐着他的大腿根停了停忍耐下来，又因为他的反应而笑出了声：“看来是我高估你了，放着那么一块金砖在跟前，你这个小贱人会不往他床上爬吗？”

沈腾本能地摇着头，眼泪一下子涌出了眼眶，不知被触碰到了哪根心弦，下意识地推拒着手脚微弱地挣扎抗拒起来，“不……”

 

看到他有挣扎的念头，林董反倒把手一松，放开了所有对他的钳制，翻身下来靠着床头悠闲地躺下，瞥了沈腾一眼：“小沈，你是了解我的，我可向来不逼你，合同就放在那儿，想拿的是你，要是还需要我来硬的，那就没意思了，我也没兴趣费这种劲，你说呢？”

沈腾浑身无力地倒在一边，努力调整着呼吸迫使自己从刚刚有些失控的本能中冷静下来，最终轻声开口：“……对不起。”

林董满意地笑了笑，伸过一只手揉着他的左胸，一边在那白皙柔软的皮肤上留下红色的指痕一边说：“想要，就自己来。”

 

沈腾克制了一下，强打力气撑着床起身，挪到林董旁边，低着头跨在他身上一手扶着他的阴茎慢慢地坐下去，林董看着他双腿直发抖，动作慢得令他等不及地伸手抓住沈腾的腰用力将他按下来。

沈腾喉头一梗，难受地仰起头适应着这突兀的贯穿，艰难地调动身体在他催促之前动作起来。

只是他身体无力，动作幅度小节奏又慢，林董不满起来，一巴掌打在他大腿上，“废物！我以前是这么教你的？”

沈腾咬着牙忍耐着继续了片刻，还是一个脱力伏倒下来，最初浑身遭受了一番粗暴对待的骨骼都在此刻发酵出痛苦的后劲，脊椎发麻，腰痛得像骨头粉碎了一样，实在支撑不住再有什么勉力的动作。

林董看着他虚软无力地趴在自己胸口，断断续续抽着气，心情又转好了，转而按着他的腰忽然蛮力挺动起来。

沈腾猝不及防随着他颠簸，这样的姿势下粗硬的性器磨着穴口每一次插入都像带起了一片火一路烧进他体内，重重地刮擦着脆弱的内壁，逼出他一阵阵抑制不住的喘息轻哼。

林董随着动作将他上身拉起来向上提，往前一探头就埋进了他柔软的胸间，舌头不住地刺探舔舐着乳晕周围的嫩肉，打着圈粗鲁地蛮力啃噬过去咬住一边乳头，像是想要吸出汁水来一样吮得啧啧出声，沈腾被他刺激得生理性的眼泪抑制不住地滚落下去滴在了他的脸上。

林董抬起头来腾出一只手捏住他的下巴，一挑眉，“怎么还是这么爱哭？”

 

随着他的动作暂停，沈腾得以暂缓片刻，克制住自己的声音和眼泪，林董看着他的反应笑了起来，手腕一转捏住了他的后颈，“听话就好，乖，让你的好爸爸亲个嘴儿。”

沈腾闭上眼睛顺从地被他压下去咬住了嘴唇，全无声息，只有身体不住地微微发抖。

林董见他使不上什么力了，索性再次翻身将他按在身下，沈腾下意识地伸出手去抓床头板，像是想要抓住一些在此刻显得格外虚无缥缈的安全感。

林董冷眼看着他无能为力的本能反应，探手从衣物堆里抽出领带来把他的双手腕和床栏紧紧捆在一起，拎起他一条腿打开，几乎将他整个身体都拖得悬空，然后紧贴着从侧后方重新插了进去。沈腾一下子有些惊慌地叫了出来，身体完全不受控的姿势使得每一道肌理都绷紧了，每一下的贯穿都让他大腿痉挛，整个身体摇摇欲坠，无法预料下一次的进攻，只能被动地承受他越来越迅猛的动作。

 

林董瞥到他身下始终没有勃起的性器，每一下插入都能感觉到阴茎顶端破开绞紧的甬道深入内里，干得敏感濡湿的内壁不断收缩着如同本能的吮吸，越来越多的体液被搅弄成水沫带进带出，不禁又笑道：“看来你也不是什么都忘了。不过，你是真的还乖乖记得不许在我操你的时候用前面高潮，还是当年被玩儿坏了？”

沈腾身体应激性地一紧，被他顶出一声破碎的哽咽。林董也没兴趣再追问，倒是被这一下夹紧得直上头，立刻掐紧他的大腿又狠狠地插干了几十下，撞进深处一股脑地射了出来。

沈腾尽可能地将半边脸压在枕头里压抑着所有的声音，感觉到他慢慢退出去的同时一松手，整个身体就无力地跌落下来，只有高吊着绑紧的手腕与拉扯了太久的肩膀开始爆发出粉碎般的灼热剧痛。

林董落回一只手在他身上慢慢抚摸着他渗出细汗的皮肤，贴合掌心的微弱颤抖让他感觉到快意，而这种熟悉的快意显然还没有到最高峰。

只是他毕竟年逾五十，已经称不上正值青壮，不应期自然也长了一些，缓了一分多钟才挪了个位置，抓起沈腾的头发拉他抬起头，迫使他口交给自己半软的性器再度唤醒。

林董一只手抓着他的后颈，另一只手悠闲地捏弄着一边已经适才被他啃咬得红肿的乳尖，看着他从始至终安静而驯服，一如多年前一样，于是哼笑着将他推回枕头上，又探身从衣物堆里把皮带抽了出来，拎着皮带头在自己手上绕了一圈，调整成合适的长度。

沈腾余光看到他的动作，身体反射性地微微绷紧了，记忆的闸口越撕越大，本能的恐惧从眼神中渗了出来，“不……”

林董看起来半点虚假的耐性也不打算再支付，皱着眉反手甩了他一耳光，“忘了我不喜欢听什么了？”

沈腾被他打得无声无息歪头在枕头上，闭上眼睛几乎连呼吸声都被扼断了。

林董将他瑟缩着并不舒展的身体在身下按平，拎起他的一条腿重新向前顶入他体内，手掌贴合着滑到外侧用力拍了一把他的大腿，举起另一只拎着皮带的手，“夹紧了，不然你熟悉后果。”

沈腾兀自咬紧牙勉力将双腿攀上他的腰，承受着他突然开始的狂躁抽送，太过激烈的动作牵扯得他整个身体都痛，双腿很快失力地下滑。林董反倒因而笑了一下，重重落手将皮带甩了下来，响亮的一声抽在他胸口，细白的皮肉上立刻浮起鲜红的檩子，又看似遗憾于没落准一样紧跟着再一下抽过去，故意打在已经充红肿胀的乳首。尖锐的剧痛在神经中炸开，沈腾终于无法控制地哭喊出声，身体本能地挣扎起来，绑着手腕的领带在剧烈的挣动中几乎陷进骨肉里，指尖都现出无法回血的青白色。

而这样的哭叫与挣扎毫无疑问给予施虐者极大的快感刺激，林董欣赏着他像一尾脱水的鱼一样在绝境中痛苦地挣扎求生，除却本能，全身的力气都被剧痛打散了，双腿早就颤抖着落了下来，于是掐着沈腾一边膝窝将他向上提了提，边自上而下地更往深处插干边把下一鞭抽在他腰侧。

 

仿佛疼痛过限连本能也失去了声响，沈腾睁着眼睛却瞳中涣散，失神地望着屋顶却只能看到一片漆黑，仿佛那个黑色漩涡从来没有消失过，依然能够将他彻底吞没，甚至溺毙。

 

林董加紧抽打了几下，见他的身体只剩下反射性地瑟缩颤抖，满意地扔下皮带解开他的手腕，抓着他的腰往上一掼将他抱了起来，虚软无力的身体整个落入怀中，对坐的姿势因而使连接处在重力下进得更深，沈腾无意识地哽咽了一声倒在他肩头。林董于是一手把着他的腰，另一手卡住他的脖颈迫使他仰起头来，掐握的力道之大仿佛故意将他逼至窒息的边缘，整个身体在缺氧的作用下反射性地绷紧，连带着内里也阵阵紧缩，让他十分受用地一边更加大顶撞的力度反复操开纠缠紧裹的内壁一边埋头啃咬上他暴露在自己眼前的一截脆弱的侧颈，厮磨着颈动脉挺动着身下一阵阵淋漓黏腻的水声，掐算着时间松了手劲，随之拍了拍他的侧脸，“想起来了吗，爸爸当年怎么教你的？”

沈腾再一次随着惯性落回他肩头，短时窒息后的空气刺得喉咙里泛起模糊的血味，脑子里混沌一片，所有的回应都像是在灵魂深处漏出的记忆残骸，“…射…给我……求求您……”

 

林董满意地应声一撞，又将沈腾拉起来扔回床上，看着他毫无声息地趴伏在床褥里，后背远不像前胸一样狠遭了一番蹂躏，蒙着一层薄汗，还是白皙细腻的模样，脊骨流畅的线条蜿蜒而下，现出两个腰窝。仿佛无论当年还是如今，这具身体一贯柔韧迷人，总能使某种原始的欲望与快感得到餍足，甚至肆意狎玩，调弄，或摧毁。

 

林董将身体伏低下去重新没入沈腾体内，拾起节奏凶狠地插干着逼近高潮，一手揉着他的后颈贴着他的侧脸甚至有几分悠哉地冷笑，“所以我很好奇，像你这样廉价的婊子，艾伦这种顺风顺水没吃过亏自恃眼界那么高又自负的人，如果不是逢场作戏，有什么理由对你这种便宜货色认真？”

即使没有收到回应，他也并不在意沈腾听到没有，高潮的欲望来得汹涌急切，令他立刻直起身来加紧于最后的冲刺，直到一径干进最尽处射了出来。

 

沈腾微弱地呜咽着承受着他的精液烫热浓郁地涌过被干得胀痛难耐的内壁直入深处，而射完之后慢慢疲软的性器仍未抽离，埋在他体内隔了短暂的片刻之后，又是一阵灼热的水流径直涌了进来。

沈腾已经迷离不清的神智忽然被点燃一般霎时清醒了一些，背脊不自觉地绷紧，混沌的脑子里那根随之拉紧的弦一下子崩断了，他徒劳地睁大着瞳中涣散被泪水湮得通红的双眼，像是多年前的噩梦一瞬间彻底完整地苏醒，所有痛苦不堪的记忆都呼啸着卷土重来，他无能为力地抬动着适才被勒出青紫的手腕，双眼空洞无神，像是深陷在记忆的泥沼里无路可走，绝望而无助，神志不清地本能一般颤声轻喃着：“救我…救救我…二狗……”

 


End file.
